


The Fall of Hell

by Greenwolf17



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), BDSM, Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bondage, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dark Gabriel (Good Omens), Demon Sex, Dom Gabriel, F/M, Female Beelzebub (Good Omens), Forced Masturbation, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, M/M, Master/Slave, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Crowley, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwolf17/pseuds/Greenwolf17
Summary: Heaven wins the war against hell and as victory, demons are captured and brought to heaven to becomes slaves for the angels. Crowley has escaped capture several times but is ambushed by Gabriel's henchmen and brought to heaven so he can become a slave. However, there is one angel who believes this is wrong and is against the whole idea of demons being slaves so decides to help Crowley instead.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley kicked the empty beer can, sending it off into the bushes and kicked the dirt of the ground as he carried on through the forest.

That was his last can and he wouldn’t be able to get anymore for a few days. He’d been wondering the forest for 3 days now and was getting sick and tired of having to sleep on the wet ground.

His clothes were stained with mud and his shirt was ripped from the thorns and sharp branches he had wondered through.

He reached a tall oak tree and settled down on the ground, leaning against the trunk and resting his head back. He hoped he would find shelter soon and could at least get a decent sleep.

Even though it was unusual for demons to sleep, he enjoyed it. Gave him time away from his thoughts and allowed him to be free from the drudgery of everyday life. It’s been so different since it happened.

It’s been 2 years since the war against heaven and hell. Satan had been destroyed and heaven took the war by a storm, landing in victory. Many demons and angels had lost their lives in the war, vanishing within seconds of a single prick to their body. Naturally the demons demanded a rematch but it was decided… heaven had won the war and were taking over.

That’s when it all started. Demons being captured left right and centre and being hauled up to heaven to become slaves to their new masters… angels.

The archangel Gabriel, messenger of God and now leader of heaven was given the pleasure of becoming in charge of what heaven was to do now they had take over. He was responsible for decision of what to do with hell. He was in charge of the new way of life for demons.

It all happened so fast. Angels came down from heaven and snatched up the demons, rounding them up and transporting them to heaven where they were to be put through a rigorous training programme and come out as a slave.

Many demons had fled the scene, escaping to the edges of hell and evade capture but eventually they would be found. For once in these demon’s lives, they were terrified, scared of their new life and what they would be subjected too.

For Crowley though, he had yet to be taken. He had managed to escape angels since the day they were being taken, running out from under their noses and slipping by the skin of his teeth. 10 times he had fooled them, slipped beneath them and laughed at their pathetic attempts to capture him. He wasn’t going without a fight.

Hell had changed so much. It was quiet and empty. Most of the demons had been captured already except for a few stragglers. Hell was usually a bustling party house, demons drinking and causing havoc, tempting and causing sin as demons do. Not anymore though. The streets of hell were deserted; trash flying in the wind and the once orange glow of flames had turned to burnt black smoke.

It was not home anymore.

The sound of twigs snapping made Crowley’s eyes shoot open, his head lifting from the trunk and his ear perking up as he heard voices.

“This way, there are tracks, he must be here somewhere”.

_Angels_

Crowley leapt up from his uncomfortable position on the floor and made a run for it, looking over his shoulder to check if they were following him.

He sprinted through the bushes, ducking his head under branches and jumping over vines to prevent tripping up. He dashed round a tree and pressed his body against it, his head turning to the side to listen for voices.

“I heard something… this way” one shouted and Crowley murmured to himself.

“Shit” he took off in a flash, leaves crunching under his footsteps and twigs snapping.

He flew deeper into the forest, head spinning as he looked from the corner of his eye and flung himself by a log, resting against it and silencing his movements. He heard footsteps running and they stopped, slowing down and creeping behind him.

They were on to him.

He scanned the ground, looking for a makeshift weapon and grabbed a thick branch, holding it close to him. His ears listened hard for the angel searching for him, his spear held tightly in his hand as he scanned the forest for the red haired demon.

Crowley swallowed, his hands gripping the branch as he could feel the angel just behind the log. He pressed himself closer to the log, tucking his legs in and waited.

The angel stepped over the log, his foot landing just in front of Crowley, his eyes set hard on the forest in front and as he brought hit other foot over, Crowley pulled the branch back, whacking the angel in the shin and kicking the back of his knee.

The angel fell with an agonising scream, clutching his legs and rolling on his back. Crowley leapt over the fallen angel, dashing away and laughed to himself and the angel in pain.

_Serves him right_

He could hear the entourage following him, shouting orders at each other to go different directions to catch the fleeing demon and Crowley shook his head, smirking.

_Hadn’t these angels learned anything?_

Crowley jumped over a boulder, his legs flying and landing hard on the ground and gave him a boost of energy to run faster. Demons were naturally faster than angels but a group of angels against one demon was harder to get past.

He rounded a corner, catching the angels off guard and flew down the trail, sprinting and hiding behind a tree. He peaked behind the trunk, watching as the angels kept in the same direction they thought he was running in and they disappeared.

Crowley took a second to catch his breath, wiping his forehead of the sweat dripping and bent over, taking a few shaky breaths in, hands on his knees resting.

He wasn’t sure if he could survive another night in the woods and he was desperate for a can of beer.

Turning to head off in the new direction, his balance was caught off guard as a hard stick whacked him in the face, his legs falling over one another and his head being knocked back.

He fell against the tree and shook his head, his eyes focusing at the angel stood in front of him, spear in hand and a hard look.

The angel advanced on him again and Crowley held his arm up to block the blow, sending a punch into the angel’s stomach.

The angel grunted but kicked Crowley in the shin, sending him to the ground. He pointed his spear at Crowley, the sharp point a few inches from his neck and Crowley held his hands up in defence.

“Okay look we can talk about this” he joked and quickly snatched the end of the spear, tugging it and pulling the angels wrist over itself, twisting it hard so his attention was focused on that.

Crowley scrambled from the ground, gaining control of the spear and hit the angel hard on the side, the angel falling to the ground. Crowley gave a swift kick to the stomach, the angel hurling over in pain and grasping its stomach.

“Fucking angels” Crowley spat and suddenly a spear was pressed against his neck from behind him, yanking him down and choking him. Several footsteps came running over and the group of angels chasing him had him cornered.

“Come here you filthy demon” one seared and forced Crowley to the ground, holding him there by the spear on his neck.

Crowley grunted, his hands pulling at the spear and kicked his legs out as another angel tried to restrain him down.

“Fuck you” Crowley spat in the angel’s eye, the angel yelling in discomfort and pushed the angel off him. 

Crowley had no time to get up as he was forced onto his front, his hands being grabbed and forced behind his back, writhing against the angels holding him.

“Get your fucking hands off me” he gritted and struggled like a worm on the floor. Hard metal clicked around his wrists and a cold metal collar was attached around his neck. The cuffs around his wrist were connected to the back of the collar by a chain, keeping them upright so Crowley couldn’t move them to his front.

“Get up” one of the angels ordered and pulled him from the ground, tugging at his bright red hair and forcing his head back.

The angel that Crowley had spat at got up from the ground, a furious look on his face and he brushed the dirt off his pristine white clothes, coming closer to Crowley and snapped his hand back against his cheek.

Crowley grunted and glared up at the angel.

“Careful, Gabriel won’t like it if he’s damaged already” the angel holding Crowley’s hair warned.

“Just making sure he knows who’s in charge, come on, let’s go” the angel barked and Crowley was dragged through the forest, a spear poking in his back to keep him moving as two angels held him upright.

His hands wriggled in the cuffs, the chain clinking and the collar around his neck made it hard to swallow.

As they wondered in the forest, the group arrived at a clear part and the sight of another angel came into view by a large boulder. As they came into contact, Crowley’s eyes immediately landed on what was next to him.

One of the demons he had seen recently who were also evading escape was sat on the ground, knees tucked against him and trapped in a net. The demon looked up and spotted Crowley, his eyes filled with fear and shock as he watch Crowley being shoved on the ground, falling with a grunt.

“Jesus, what happened to you” the new angel spoke. He could tell the angel wasn’t happy with Crowley and he grumbled as he walked away.

“Nothing” Crowley smirked; pleased he had pissed of the angel.

“Should we search for anymore” one of the angels suggested. There wasn't many demons left in hell and heaven wouldn't stop until they had every single last one in their power. 

“Nah, leave it for today, two’s better than nothing, besides they’ve probably had a chance to get away thanks to this one” the angel spat, looking directly at Crowley who gave them a grin.

“You won’t be fucking smiling when you get to heaven you disgusting demon, come on let’s go, this place is filthy” the angel sneered. One of the angels took a grip on Crowley and another took a grip on the other demon. With a snap of fingers, the angels and demons vanished from the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope you liked the first chapter, I would really appreciate some feedback so leave a comment down below and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley tugged at the shackles chained at the floor. His wrists were red raw from all the struggling he'd been doing.

The angels had transported to the white halls of heaven, dragging him across the pristine polished floors, his shoes squeaking and leaving mud marks.

They had dragged him down a hallway, stumbling over their own feet as they fought to keep Crowley under control.

He spat sinful swears at them, calling them names and insulting them.

Crowley was surprised to see a dark cell behind a perfect white door, the tiniest light coming from a light box in the corner of the cell.

It was filthy in here...it reminded him of hell.

The angels had chained him to the floor by two shackles and removed the collar and other cuffs.

The other demon that had been captured was taken to a different door, probably another cell like this one and Crowley wasn't sure if he would see him again.

Crowley groaned in frustration, hitting his head on the wall behind him and closing his eyes. He was furious with himself, letting those angels capture him.

_I'm a demon for fuck sake_

He should have been able to overpower them. Use his temptation to seduce them and then escape at the last minute. Although it was getting harder to hide seeing as the angels were searching more frequently.

Obviously Gabriel had ordered them to go and search for the remaining demons left. He wouldn't stop until every last one of them was in heaven to be subjected to their responsibility of being a slave.

There was one thing for certain. Crowley wasn't going to go without a fight. He wasn't going to let a bunch of pretty angels with their ironed clothes and good manners turn him into a slave to serve them. He wasn't going to kneel before them and obey them like some dog. To be trained into submission and forced to commit acts of a sexual nature and be humiliated.

There was no chance in hell he'd do that.

The sound of the door creaking open made him look up from his slouched position against the wall and two angels walked inside, one of them he'd already met from his capture and a new one, holding a clipboard in their hand.

The bright light from the hallway made him squint, a blue and purple haze in his vision. He hated heaven as soon as he was brought here. It was too bright and clean.

"What's your name" the angels with the clipboard stated and Crowley turned his lip up smugly.

"Who wants to know".

"Your name demon, we need to tick you off the list" the angel who'd captured him barked back, clearly not in the mood for games. Crowley was.

""Well you'll never get it out of me" Crowley held his head high, a smug look on his lips.

"Well there aren't many names on here, it has to be one for these, why don't we go through them... Azan" the angel held an eyebrow up as he went through the list of names of the clipboard.

Crowley stayed silent, not giving a peep or reaction to any name.

"Durham?"

"Callzum?"

Still no reaction to any of the names.

"What this... Crawley" the angel spoke, struggling to pronounce the name and a fire inside Crowley lit up, his face turning to anger.

"IT'S CROWLEY" he gritted, his frustration clear on how the angel pronounced his name. He was so caught up in the mispronunciation that he realise he had given away his name.

"Well there we have it" the angel ticked off the name in the clipboard.

"Not as smart as you thought you were" the other angel smirked, pleased Crowley had given up his identity in a moment of anger.

"Oh fuck off" Crowley groaned and was met by a swift kick to the stomach, his body hurling over and his hand resting there.

"Come on let's go" the angel grumbled and the door turned away, leaving Crowley in the dark.

Crowley leant up against the wall, his hand resting on his stomach and sighed heavily, closing his eyes and drifting to his own headspace.

——————————————————————

Aziraphale held the reports firmly in his hand, holding them steady as he knocked with his other hand on the door to Gabriel’s office.

The stern but gentle voice behind the door granted him permission to enter and his hand swiftly opened the door, leading into the big office.

Even after all these years of behind Gabriel’s assistant, Aziraphale was still nervous every time he walked into his office.

His stomach turned into a tight knot and he felt sick inside, his heart beating a little faster as he stepped closer to the shiny desk. He was always on edge around Gabriel and especially when he had to give in reports.

Gabriel was a strict boss. Being an archangel, he was a lover of rules and structure. He was an angel who lived on perfection. Everything had to be perfect. If there was even the slightest error, he would make it known.

Aziraphale had been assigned as Gabriel’s assistant. In the very beginning he was given duties such as running small errands for the busy archangel, cleaning duties and acting as a messenger. Through the years, Gabriel had granted him further tasks to take on such as the reports, filing and storage and of course catering to Gabriel’s every need.

Although Gabriel was strict, he was a good boss. He always had something for Aziraphale to do and he rewarded him for completing his tasks to his liking. However when Aziraphale did make mistakes, Gabriel was quick the ensure he knew and to reprimand him.

Of course with Aziraphale’s ranking, he was low on the list of hierarchy and authority and there were many angels here above him but Gabriel was his main superior.

He may be able to refuse some angel’s orders but Gabriel’s... that was a big no no.

Since the war against heaven and hell, things had become a lot more stressful for Aziraphale regarding the aftermath of the war. Granted he was happy his side had won and taken victory but in truth, he wasn’t so happy for the following.

When Gabriel had announced that heaven were taking over hell and demons were to become slaves for them, he was apprehensive. He wasn’t a hundred percent with the idea of demons being forced to be slaves. It was the angel in him, always caring for others even if they were demons.

He remembered the conversation he had with Gabriel about it and it didn’t end well. He didn’t even voice his concern fully before Gabriel had swept in and demolished his stupid idea that demons should be treated with fairness.

_“Their demons Aziraphale, they don’t deserve to live among us, we won the war and as victory we decide what happens with them, they should be crawling on their hands and knees for us, serving us so they know we are in charge”._

He remembered watching all those demons being hauled into heaven, locked in chains and shackles, being thrown in dirty cells and forced to submit to the training programme Gabriel had come up with.

Aziraphale knew everything about it, Gabriel had set the task of creating the paper work for it, even though he didn’t want to. But of course he couldn’t refuse.

Gabriel could be quite scary sometimes, with his stern voice and demanding nature. He was not one to cross.

Gabriel was sat behind his desk in his big leather white chair, his hand holding a fountain pen as he scribbled on paperwork laid out neatly on the white desk. His office was always spotless and never an inch of dust or clutter to be seen.

Of course Gabriel had his slave for that now but before it was Aziraphale’s job. Gabriel’s head looked up from his busy work, his brows raising slightly as an expression of asking what Aziraphale wanted.

“I have the reports you wanted” Aziraphale holds the stack of reports out for Gabriel. Gabriel dropped the pen on the desk, the metal casing clattering as he took them from Aziraphale, immediately flicking through them to check. It wasn’t that Gabriel didn’t believe Aziraphale could do the reports, he just had to check to make sure they were perfect.

Aziraphale place his hands behind his back, bouncing in the heel of his foot slightly, his lips pressed in a hard line as he waited for his superior’s response. He must have checked them a dozen times before actually giving them to Gabriel. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he knew they were fine and 99% of the time they were fine and Gabriel was pleased.

But there was still a chance he may have missed something.

Aziraphale couldn’t help but look over at the side of the office as he waited for Gabriel. His heart sunk a little and his mouth frowned.

Poor Beelzebub. She was one of the first to be captured. Gabriel wanted her specifically for himself. She was once the leader of demons and now broken to a slave. Gabriel had broken her down to complete submission and she had no choice but to obey. Gabriel could be a cruel master when he wanted to be. Aziraphale had seen her punished, humiliated, degraded and abused.

She was sat to the side of the office, trapped in a metal contraption. There was a steel collar around her neck below her slave collar which was also made of metal. The steel collar had a bar running down the middle to her feet and her hands were cuffed on either side as well as her feet. Her legs were bent slightly and she looked uncomfortable in her position. Her hands and feet jiggled in the cuffs, the metal stock system clacking are any sudden movement.

Not only that but Aziraphale grimaced at what was displayed on her. The word SLUT written in black ink on her forehead. Aziraphale wasn’t sure if she was being punished or if this was just for Gabriel’s pleasure. It was most likely the latter.

Gabriel insisted on her being referred to as she. Back in hell Beelzebub was referred to as they to include their flies. But as a slave, she wasn’t entitled to the correct form of pronoun. Of Gabriel wanted to refer to they as she and her then they would have to accept.

It wasn’t just her that was a slave though. Her fly companions had also be enslaved, locked away in a secure box with tiny air holes to breath. Beelzebub hadn’t seen them since they were captured.

Beelzebub looked up front the floor, her eyes droopy and they met Aziraphale’s pale blue ones. He offered a smile but she only looked back down to the floor, frown on her face and Aziraphale averted his attention back to Gabriel when he heard a soft clear of his throat.

“Very good Aziraphale, these can be filed away... any news on Manson” Gabriel handed the files back and then clasped his hands together in front of him on the desk, referring to the capture party.

“I haven’t seen them back yet, I can have a look if you like” Aziraphale offered but Gabriel shook his head.

“No need I’m sure they’ll be back soon, let me know as soon as they come in” Gabriel ordered, smiling softly and Aziraphale nodded.

“Of course Sir, right well I better get off and file these away, is there anything else you need doing urgently” Aziraphale asked, hoping Gabriel will say no.

“Not at the moment but I’ll let you know as soon as I do” Gabriel resorted back to his paperwork, not giving Aziraphale a thank you or a glance and Aziraphale nodded, turned on his heel and caught one last glimpse of Beelzebub before retreating to his tiny desk outside Gabriel’s office.

The desk was only big enough to fit a few papers and a telephone on the desk. He had asked Gabriel for a bigger one but Gabriel insisted this was good enough.

_“You don’t need a great big thing like I do Aziraphale, you can work perfectly with this and besides your a small angel, this is the perfect size for you”._

Aziraphale slumped back at his desk, organising his papers and filing the reports in manila folders, ready to be taken to the storage facility.

His head was tucked deep into his filing that he didn’t hear the angel approach his desk and he jump as a presence was felt.

“Oh Manson, your back” Aziraphale put on a forced smile, looking up at the angel. Manson was the leader of the angel’s who were capturing demons. His team were spending more days trying to capture the demons left. Aziraphale wasn’t a fan of him. He was rude and arrogant.

“Is he in” he grumbled, clearly displeased with something and Aziraphale scrambled from his desk to the door again, knocking and waiting.

“Come in” he heard Gabriel call and as Aziraphale opened the door, Manson shoved past him, knocking him slightly into his chair. Aziraphale stood, brushing his ruffled clothes, a quick miracle to remove the creases and poked his head round the corner into the office. 

“Manson is here Sir” Aziraphale called behind and retreated back to his desk, silently listening to the conversation.

“I was wondering when you were going to be back?” Gabriel stated.

“Well we had a struggle but I’m pleased to report we have captured two demons” Manson replied.

Aziraphale frowned a little. Two more demons to be enslaved and tortured.

“Perfect, where are they?” Gabriel said cheerfully.

“Their in the cells, one goes by the name of Jazzure and the other one by Crowley, he was a fighter, injured one of my men”.

“Is he okay?” the sound of Gabriel’s chair rolling back indicated he had gotten up from his desk.

“He should be fine, nothing a miracle can’t heal” their voices became louder and Aziraphale pretended to busy himself as Manson and Gabriel retreated out his office.

“Well I know we had been searching for Crowley for a while now and he seemed to have slipped past a few times, are you sure it’s him” Gabriel asked with slight concern.

“Positive, he confirmed it himself” a grin broke out on Gabriel’s face as he shut the door to his office.

“Well let’s go then” he said with excitement and strolled down the hallway with Manson, leaving Aziraphale at the desk.

Aziraphale sighed deeply, his mind going to the poor demon who was going to endure a world of pain and torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you like the next chapter, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Thanks for the comments so far, I really appreciate it


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley hadn’t moved from his position with his head up against the wall and eyes closed. He was having a peaceful time stuck in his own little world and forgetting the fact that he was now a prisoner of heaven. He wasn’t sure what they were going to do with him next and he didn’t want to think about it. Right now he just wanted to relax and gain his strength so he could fight off any angels he needed to.

Crowley was determined he wasn’t going to be broken. He found the idea of a demon actually submitting to an angel ridiculous and would need to see it for his own eyes before he could believe it. Demons were usually the ones committing sexual acts and tempting others, forcing them to sin against their will and take the side of evil. Angels were supposed to be supportive and caring, leading to the good side and never forcing anything.

Of course this was all Gabriel's doing. He was the one who came up with the slave training programme and saw through it, making sure it was being followed to high standards and working effectively. Of course the angels here accepted it and didn’t have a bad word to say about it. They were happy to have won the war and to have those demons brought to their knees for mercy.

But Crowley wasn’t going to let that happen… no chance.

Crowley’s eyes shot open as he heard the door to the cell snap open, the blinding light shining in his eye and he noticed two angels stood by the door. He couldn’t see who they were but they were obviously angels. He hoped it was the angel from before who captured him so he could hurl more insults and hopefully another glob of spit in his face.

The sound of dress shoes clicking on the hard floor came closer as the two angels walked over to Crowley, their bodies blocking the bright light and as they reached Crowley, he looked up at the familiar angel.

Dressed in a sharp grey suit with a silver tie, his suit jacket tightly fitting and buttoned up at the front. His grey pant legs were straighter than ever and had no creases what so ever. His dress shoes were a tan colour, polished so that the light bounced off the tip of his shoe. Gabriel was always one to dress smart and professional. It showed off his authority here and power. Gabriel stood with that smirk on his face, hands clasped in front of him and Manson stood just behind, glaring down at Crowley.

“Well look who it is… I was wondering when I was going to catch you, you did a good job of hiding all this time” Crowley kept his head leant against the wall, his legs laid out in front casually.

“Well maybe you’re just shit at finding demons… oh sorry, I mean you’re team of shit angels, not you specifically” Crowley said smugly, his eyes flicking to Manson who stepped forward abruptly only to be stopped by Gabriel’s hand.

“Didn’t like hearing that… maybe I can think of something else to call you instead… incompetent” Crowley raised his brows, his lips curling to the side and Manson groaned in frustration.

“You better shut your mouth demon” he growled.

“Nah don’t think so” Crowley shrugged and Manson made a move to step forward but Gabriel stopped him again.

“Well you’re here now and you won’t be going anywhere. I’m sure we can do something about that mouth of yours if you can’t keep it shut yourself… but don’t worry, you’ll learn to speak properly when your trained” Gabriel said softly and Crowley scoffed.

“There ain’t a chance in hell I will let you train me like a fucking dog” Crowley gritted and Gabriel chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

“Now Crowley, I think you and I both know that’s not true, you belong to heaven now and as you are our property we decide what happens with you, I’m sure you know that all demons here are slaves and that is what you will be”.

“You can try and make me a slave but doesn’t mean I’m going to submit like that” Crowley snapped his fingers, the loud crack echoing in the cell.

“That’s where your wrong Crowley, trust me once we’re done with you, you’ll be answering every single fucking command given to you and you will do it, no matter how much we have to beat you for it” Gabriel grinned at the end, his smile evil and almost terrifying.

“Fuck you” Crowley spat.

“Now now, is that any way to speak to me, I’m only trying to explain to you the training, I haven’t even done anything yet” Gabriel said in a patronizing tone as if he was genially hurt by Crowley.

“Fuck you and you’re training, and fuck you’re henchmen there, he doesn’t have a clue of catching demons, he’s pathetic” Crowley seared, once against frustrating the angel. Gabriel stopped him once again with a firm hand on his chest.

“The more you run that mouth at me, the more painful you’re training is going to be, we can make this very easy and simple for you if you just cooperate, many of your demon friends here are doing just fine as a slave, if you follow you’re training like a good demon then you may just be able to see them”.

Crowley didn’t have many demon friends but it didn’t mean he didn’t care about them. No demon should deserve this and he was certain that no demon would actually want this… to be a slave for an angel.

“You expect me to believe that, come on Gabriel don’t be so stupid, you’re an archangel for Christ sake, I was expecting something better from you, I could understand him” Crowley pointed at Manson who rolled his eyes and took a step back to prevent himself from launching on Crowley so he could rip him to shreds.

“I expect you to do as I say… now you’re training will begin tomorrow and if I personally have to see through it then I will, don’t think I won’t take control because I will, I’m a busy angel Crowley but I always have time to make sure you filthy demons are being disciplined correctly” Gabriel said sternly, his eyes hard on Crowley.

Gabriel stepped forward, coming closer to Crowley and crouched down in front on him, his voice quiet and terrifying.

“Trust me, when I’m done with you, you’re going to wish you had died in that war” Gabriel stared at Crowley, his violet eyes burning in Crowley’s and he stood up, straightening his suit.

“You better get some sleep sweetheart, you have a long day tomorrow” Gabriel grinned and turned on his heel, his shoes clicking on the floor.

“Wanker!” Crowley shouted as the two angels left the cell and he pulled at the chains in frustration. The chains strained against the wall, Crowley’s wrists turning bright red as he pulled against them but there was no slack.

“Fuck” he kicked the floor in anger, his head slamming against the wall. He wasn’t going to let Gabriel get to him, couldn’t let him do that, control him and make him think he was in charge. Crowley wasn’t giving anything up without a fight and he was a tough demon, he could take a bit of pain. But how much was too much?

\------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale stared blankly at his desk, lost in his own little word. He was thinking about which book he could read tonight before he goes to bed. He was one of the few who actually did go to sleep. Not many angels did that or only did it rarely. Gabriel was never one to fall asleep, he was always so busy with the training programme and making sure demons were behaving accordingly.

Gabriel had often told Aziraphale he was stupid for falling sleeping, reading those silly books. He should be focused on his work, not some fantasy written on paper. Aziraphale loved books and loved how they took him away from all this. He could think of his own little stories inside and his dream would be to actually write his own book one day… if he ever got the time.

“Aziraphale!” he jumped at the sound of his name being called and flustered as he looked up to see Gabriel beside his desk.

“Oh sorry Sir… didn’t hear you there” he forced a smile on his face.

“You really need to pay attention more I was calling your name three times… anyway I need you to get the paperwork for the new demon, his training starts tomorrow, have an appointment set up at the clinic for assessment and records and once we have his details it can be filled in” Gabriel ordered.

“Yes of course I’ll get right on it… what is his name” Aziraphale reached for a pen on the desk and a note pad.

“Crowley, I’ll be overseeing his training so I want that paperwork as soon as” Aziraphale nodded quickly, making quick work to grab the phone as Gabriel retreated back to his office and slammed the door.

Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief. He was sure he was going to get a telling off for day dreaming. It had happened before and Gabriel wasn’t pleased. He didn’t want a repeat of last time.

Aziraphale pressed the clinic button on the phone, hearing the phone ring and it immediately picked up.

“Demon slave clinic, how can I help” a soft voice spoke on the other line and Aziraphale took a deep swallow.

“Oh yes I was wondering if I could have an appointment for assessment and records for a demon of the name Crowley at Gabriel’s request” he heard the other person hum on the other line, waiting for a response. Things were always quicker when he said at Gabriel’s request. The clinic was very busy. They oversaw the health of the demons, making sure they were safe to be used by angels.

“Alright that’s all booked in at 9:00; a confirmation will be sent over, is there anything else I can help you with”.

“No thank you that will be fine, thank you again” Aziraphale put the phone down and sighed. He heard horror stories from that clinic about what they did to demons. He felt a pit of sorrow in his chest thinking about the new demon, having to be put through this training. What was his name…? Crowley.

If only there was something he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope you like it, sorry it’s not the best chapter but next one will be better, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The demon slave clinic was built for the needs of the demons. Its purpose was to look over the demons health, making sure they were physically suitable to become a slave and during their slavery they had somewhere to go if they needed treatment. Gabriel didn’t want demons using the angel’s clinic, so designed one especially for them.

All demons were brought to the clinic before they started their slave training. It was important they were checked over, ensuring they had no diseases which could be passed on to angels. It was also were they were registered as a slave. They were put onto a system and given a number to be identified as.

The angel doctors there were experienced with demons and were there to do any treatment needed. Demons were to come every 6 months to ensure they were up to date with health records and physically fit for slavery, making sure they hadn’t contracted any diseases.

The clinic was a white building with 6 rooms. It was much like a doctor clinic back on earth except equipped for demons. There were 3 consultation rooms were general checkups and inductions were conducted, an operating room for any procedures that were needed, a room with a scanner for scanning the body and a stock room. The reception was at the front of the clinic with a waiting area for angels and demons to wait for their appointment.

Demons were frightened to come to the clinic. The horror stories that had gone around heaven about what the doctors would do to demons who misbehaved were frightening. But Crowley wasn’t scared.

He had been woken up from his slumber in his cell this morning by two angels who cuffed him and dragged him to the clinic. As it was his first day of slave training, he was to be put on the system so Gabriel could fill the necessary paperwork out for his training. Each demon had their own file and was kept in the storage facility. Gabriel was able to access every single file and look over their progress.

Most of the demons here were trained and were serving their masters now. There were a few that were trouble makers though and was taking a little longer to train them. Of course Gabriel was able to step in and make amends; he had trained Beelzebub himself and moulded her into the perfect slave for him. Of course there were times were she misbehaved or broke the rules and there was punishment but she was a fully trained slave and had no other choice.

The angels had dragged Crowley to the clinic and right now he was sat on the floor, hands cuffed behind his back with two angles either side, sitting on the plush chairs in the waiting room as they waited for their appointment.

There were a few other angels in the waiting room with their slaves. One angel sat reading a magazine while his slave was knelt on the floor, a collar attached to a chain. Another demon had some sort of head gear on, a chain attached to it as well as the angel waited happily in the chair. The demons looked miserable and Crowley wasn’t surprised. They only passed a glance at each other before the sad looking demon brought his eyes back on the ground.

Crowley leant against the wall behind him, his hands fidgeting in the cuffs that were way to tight. He had given the angels a struggle to put them on him, kicking and fighting as much as he could. He hated being touched by these disgusting angels, their hands all over him and he certainly wasn’t happy with some doctor touching him all over either.

The door to one of the consultation rooms opened and an angel and demon walked out, the angel leading and yanking the demon along by a chain attached to a collar, the same as the other demon in the waiting room. The demon’s head was down and his hands were cuffed in front of him as he staggered behind his master.

The demon passed Crowley and looked over at him, eyes widening as he recognised Crowley. Crowley lifted his head from the wall, gazing at the demon walking past him and gave him a sympathetic nod. He knew this demon… Mikel. They had brief encounters back in hell and even had a drink at the local bar. He was one of the demons on the run from angels and had been caught about 6 months ago.

Mikel was shocked to see Crowley there. He didn’t think he would see him in heaven. Mikel slowed down his walking to continue staring at Crowley only to be tugged hard by his collar and pulled forward, his master demanding him to get moving.

Crowley felt sorry for him. He was a completely different demon to when he knew him back in hell. Mikel was always having fun, going to the bar every night and partying, tempting others and committing great sins. It was weird to see him so broken down and submissive like that.

Crowley’s attention was brought back when he heard his name being called by an angel in a white lab coat, holding a clipboard.

“Crowley” the angels either side of him picked him up forcefully and yanked him over to the consultation room. Crowley struggled against them, low grunts escaping his mouth and they forced him inside the room.

There was a desk over to the left side of the room, an office chair underneath it and on top were folders and papers scattered. To the other side there was a metal chair with restraints on the arms and legs. Next to it was a bed with restraints as well. The walls had several posters about demons with diagrams and charts up. There were some cupboards above the desk and a set of draws on one side.

“If you could set him on the chair please” the doctor asked while he sat down at his desk and took a piece of paper onto his clipboard. The angels proceeded and pulled Crowley over to the chair shoving him down and fastening him to the restraints. Crowley kicked at one of them, sending a shooting pain into the shin and the angel cowered back, holding his shin as he hissed in pain. Crowley smirked but it disappeared as the other angel sent a punch to his stomach, causing him to cough and lose his guard. His leg was strapped in and he tugged against the restraints.

“Right then, this is a new slave’s yes?” the doctor confirmed and one of the angels nodded.

“Just brought in yesterday, he was a hard one to catch; they had been trying to catch him since the war ended”.

“Oh I see, well hopefully he’ll be cooperative” the doctor said as he got up from his desk, picking some gloves up and snapping them on his hands.

“Not bloody likely” Crowley hissed back. He didn’t want the angel coming near him but he had nowhere to run.

“Now it’s quite simple, all we need to do is check you over, make sure there’s no health issues underlying, make sure you’re ready for your training and register you on the system and that’s it” the doctor smiled, snapping his latex glove and Crowley strained against the cuffs on the chair.

“Right then, we’ll start with the simple checks” this consisted of checking Crowley’s body, making sure there were no suspious lumps or spots, checking his blood pressure and temperature, looking at his pupils with a bright light and checking his teeth. He almost bit the doctor as he tried to look in Crowley’s mouth but with the angels who had brought him in, they were able to hold his mouth open.

Crowley jerked the angel away, his head pulling against the cheek retractors the angel had forced in his mouth, his eyes glaring.

“Get your fucking hands of me” Crowley gritted his eyes dark and hard. He felt humiliated by this.

“Don’t worry we’re finished with that, everything seems to look good to me, now we just need to prepare you for training, could you hand me the removal cream on my desk” the doctor instructed one of the angels. The doctor licked his fingers and suddenly the chair went backwards, tipping Crowley slightly and opening his legs up. A click of fingers echoed and suddenly he was naked, his bare skin touching the leather chair and his eyes widened.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing you piece of shit” he screamed, his wrists tugging at the cuffs. The angel handed the doctor a tub of white cream and a wooden spatula.

“This is just to prep you for training, makes all the hair come off” the doctor took a thick dollop of cream on the spatula and proceeded to rub it on his chest, the cold cream making Crowley flinch. The doctor scrapped the cream all over the hairs, building a thick layer up and then moved to the middle of the chair, standing in between his legs.

“You better not touch me you fucking pervert” Crowley spat but the doctor ignored him, taking another whip of cream and then smothered his member in it. Crowley groaned with frustration, his wrists shaking and ankles kicking against the cuffs as the doctor smoothed the cream all over.

“Fuck you” he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He was feel white hot rage inside him and wanted to tear every single angel in this building apart.

“We’ll leave that on for 10 minutes, while we are waiting we can get on with the vaccinations” the doctor murmured and put the cream to the side. The cream felt tingling and itchy, seeping into the hair follicles to remove it. This was done with every slave here and needed this doing every 6 months as well. The cream lasted long and if the demons had fine hair they were able to only have it done once. 

Crowley looked down his chest, watching the doctor who was drawing up a needle into a bottle of solution.

“What the fuck is that” Crowley said and the doctor strode over to him, flicking the needle with his fingers.

“This is just to make sure you don’t contract any diseases and also don’t pass any on to angels” and with that, the doctor jammed the needle into his neck, a harsh yell coming from Crowley at the sharp scratch. He felt like an animal being tested on with cosmetics. If he wasn’t restrained right now the doctor would be on the floor holding his nose.

The door to the consultation room opened and Crowley lifted his head, his eyes immediately glaring as Gabriel strolled in, a grin on his face. He was dressed in a grey with a pale lavender shirt and tie.

“How are we doing?” he asked, coming over to Crowley.

“Just prepping him for training, he’s certainly got a mouth on him” the doctor murmured.

“Yes but hopefully we’ll be able to fix that… won’t we Crowley” Gabriel smirked proudly as he stepped closer, determined he was going to break Crowley.

“You can try but I’m not making any promises” Crowley said smugly.

“Oh don’t worry, the first thing I’ll be doing is making sure that mouth stays shut, I have many ways of doing that” Gabriel tapped Crowley’s lips with his finger, Crowley flinching and trying to bite his finger but Gabriel was quick. He chuckled lowly and stepped back. The doctor proceeded to wipe the cream away from Crowley, his body flinching as he touched his member and his hands balled up into tight fists. The doctor rubbed his balls clean of any cream and Crowley pressed his lips tightly together. His body was now smooth and there was a cold feeling from his now hairless body.

“You know I cannot wait until I can play with this body of yours, I can’t wait to see it black and blue all over” Gabriel ran his hand across his stomach, Crowley tensing and a shiver running down his spine. Gabriel let out a low laugh, taking pleasure in watching Crowley struggle and dropped his hand. For the first time Crowley felt a little vulnerable, tied down to a chair while Gabriel was free to touch him wherever he wanted. He imagined it would be like this for his training.

The doctor proceeded to give Crowley a haircut. It was more of a tidy up rather than a cut and Crowley of course jerked at any touch. He spat out swear words and insults but the doctor ignored him. One of the angels’s had to hold his head down while the doctor tidying it up.

Crowley was now prepped for slavery. All he needed now was to be registered.

“Sir would you like to pick a collar for him” the doctor asked Gabriel, holding a book with various pictures of collars. Gabriel flicked through, scanning each one until he decided which one he wanted.

“This one, this one is going to be a challenge so need some robust and sturdy” Gabriel tapped the picture of the collar he wanted and the doctor nodded, clicking his fingers and a box appeared on the desk. The box was white and inside was a metal collar, shiny and new. Around the collar there were four sturdy rings on each quadrant and was about 5cm thick.

“Good choice” the doctor smiled and took the collar from the box, making his way to Crowley.

“There not a fucking chance your putting that on me” he barked.

“Every slave here has to wear a collar, you’re no exception, now behave or I’ll have to punish you and we haven’t even started you’re training” Gabriel warned and Crowley laughed.

“Yeah right, fuck off Gabriel” Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning away and the doctor moved to placed the collar on. A angel behind Crowley grabbed his head, forcing it forward so the doctor could wrap the collar round and clicked it shut you a wave of his fingers, the metal connecting together so it was one continuous loop. The collar was cold and heavy across his neck, weighing down on his throat. Another click of fingers and the chair moved back to its upright position. The doctor retreated to his desk, writing something on a piece of paper and placed it into a scanner machine, taking the paper through.

A buzz sounded and a white label was printed from the machine. The doctor teared back the plastic backing and made his way back to Crowley, sticking the label onto the collar. The label had a number on it #29978. This was his slave number. His documents were now finished and he was registered as a slave on the system.

“He is now registered on this system, here is his profile for his file, I’m sure you’ll want to have a look at that Sir” the doctor handed Gabriel the paperwork and he nodded, having a quick glance.

“Perfect, I’ll get Aziraphale to copy this and then file the original, thank you for your help Julian” Gabriel shook the doctors hand who smiled.

“Get him back to the cell, I’ll be there for noon” Gabriel instructed the angels and then left.

As Gabriel requested, the angels brought Crowley back to the cell. As they walked down the hall, Crowley kicked and pushed at the two angels as they dragged him down. He wanted to kick and punch the doctor for touching him all over but he was unable to with the angels managing to cuff him quickly. He felt like a loser, the angels winning all the time. He was a grown ass, tough demon. He should have been able to overpower these angels or at least get one of them to the ground.

As they reached the cell, Crowley looked up to see an angel walking towards him. The angel was small and had bleached blonde hair. His head was small and round and his button nose was slightly crooked on the bridge. He was wearing a white shirt with a tan waistcoat on top, a small pocket watch dangling from his inner pocket and was wearing a brown coat over the top. A checkered bow tie finished on the look. His tan slacks were a little creased and his shoes were not even polished. The shoes were pointed and the black laces were a little loose.

The angel slowed down his walking, his eyes fixated on Crowley and his mouth parting a little at the demon struggling against his captures. As the angel passed, Crowley continued to stare and he noticed his bright blue eyes gazing back. They were like little sapphires and twinkled in the bright lights of heaven. As the angel vanished behind him, Crowley looked over his shoulder to catch another glimpse of him. 

“Come on!” the angel dragging Crowley grunted and tugged him forward, his head jolting forward and was thrown into the dark cell and cuffed to the floor where he was originally.

“Thanks for being gentle… twats” Crowley grumbled as the door was slammed shut. His hand immediately went to his neck, feeling the collar and seeing if there was any catch to taking it off. It seemed pretty solid and he wasn’t stupid. Gabriel wouldn’t put a collar on him that he could just take of willy nilly. He leant his head against the wall, sighing loudly and resting his eyes. He wasn’t looking forward to his training and Gabriel would be back to start it.

Crowley hated Gabriel with a passion. He wished he could take him down to hell and torture him until he begged to be discorporated, listening to him scream for mercy. If demons took over heaven and then enslaved angels, Gabriel would be his and he would make sure he knew it.

Crowley was deep in thought when a bright light made him squint and he pushed his head from the wall.

_It’s noon already?_

He blinked a few times and the cell door slowly shut, darkness falling and a figure was stood by the door. It wasn’t Gabriel because they were short. The sound of shoes clicking became louder as the figure walked over to Crowley and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the angel who had passed him only minutes ago stood a few meters away, a soft smile on his lips.

“Hello”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope you like this chapter, next chapter I promise will be Aziraphale and Crowley and also Crowley and Gabriel. Thanks again for the comments, it really makes me happy :)


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley stared up at the angel, his eyes narrowed at the smile on his face. He didn’t say a word, just stared with confusion. What was he here for?

“What” Crowley said rudely, taking Aziraphale of guard who shrunk back a little, clearing his throat to answer back.

“Oh um I should probably introduce myself, I’m Aziraphale” he smiled nervously and held a hand out to shake Crowley’s but retreated back when Crowley glared at him.

_What the fuck is going on?_

“Alright so…” Crowley pressed, wondering what reason the angel was here. He seemed different to the others. Kinder and shy, he was even dressed different. The other angels wore basic white tops and white trousers or jeans but he was dressed in a strange outfit.

“O-oh well I saw the way those other angels were handling you… a-and I wanted to make sure you were o-okay” Aziraphale stammered a little, feeling intimated by the demon. His piercing yellow eyes were all he could look at and the scowl on his face made him more intimidating.

“Alright stop playing about, why are you really here” Crowley laughed, looking around the room for another clue as to why Aziraphale might be here. Obviously he wasn’t here to see how Crowley was. Angels didn’t care about demons, he was here to be a slave, and slaves didn’t deserve sympathy.

“I just told you, I know those angels can be mean… I wish they didn’t have to be like that” Aziraphale sighed with a sad face and Crowley couldn’t believe what he was seeing and hearing.

“I’m sorry are you like an undercover demon or something or you received brain damage, w-what is the deal” Crowley sat up slightly, the chains rattling and Aziraphale seemed offended.

“No, I’m an angel, can’t you tell and I certainly haven’t suffered brain damage” Aziraphale answered quickly, shutting that theory down. Crowley was just like everyone else, teasing him for his different views and his kind nature.

“Why are you talking to me, being… nice, I’m a demon and apparently that means something here” Crowley replied smugly and Aziraphale crouched on the ground in front of him, tucking his legs underneath him.

“Well…” Aziraphale looked around; checking the cell to make sure no one was about before he continued on.

“I’ll tell you the truth… I think this is all rather barbaric. Demons being slaves, it’s just horrible and unorthodox, I’m happy we won the war but is this all really necessary, enslaving you for life, subjecting you to heinous acts and humiliation… it’s just not right” Aziraphale frowned at the end and Crowley furrowed his brows.

“Fuck me… you really believe that” Crowley said and Aziraphale nodded.

“I think Gabriel’s idea of putting demons through this slave training programme is cruel, no one should be subjected to that sort of behaviour, even demons”.

“Sorry let me just get this straight, you an angel, think that us demons should be allowed to live as normal even though you won the war and we are foul creatures who tempt and sin and that you believe we shouldn’t be subjected to slavery by your kind” Aziraphale nodded with a small smile on his face and Crowley blinked, stunned by the revelation.

“Well I never thought I’d see the day when I’d meet someone so bonkers” Crowley laughed and Aziraphale groaned a little, standing up and straightening is tan jacket.

“Look if you don’t want my company I’ll just leave” Aziraphale turned to vacate out the cell but Crowley called him back.

“Ah look come back I was only teasing, that’s what demons do, come back” Aziraphale stopped, glanced over his shoulder and turned back around to retreat back to Crowley.

“Look obviously you can tell I don’t want to be here, I’ve been on the run since the war ended and now they’ve captured me. I’ve been fighting since I got here” Crowley grumbled, looking at the chains around his wrists.

“You poor thing, must be awful to be forced into this” Aziraphale said with sympathy. He really did feel for the demon.

“Yeah well I’m not letting them break me, I don’t care what the archangel twat said but I will not be a slave here” Crowley gritted and Aziraphale chuckled softly at his choice of words.

“You must be talking about Gabriel” Crowley smirked.

“He thinks he can tear me down so I’ll submit to him and his minions, he doesn’t know what he’s in for”.

“Well Gabriel won’t go without a fight either, he takes this very seriously, he won’t be afraid to use brute force and he won’t stop until you can barely look at him without getting afraid, he done it with Beelzebub” Aziraphale murmured and Crowley’s eyes widened and his head picked up.

“What… what did you say?” he leant forward and Aziraphale swallowed nervously, a slight feeling of terror washing over him as the demon demanded a repeat of his words.

“That Gabriel would use force” he squeaked.

“No the last bit… did you say Beelzebub” he glared and Aziraphale took a shaky breath in and nodded.

“What did he do to them, tell me now!” Crowley yelled and Aziraphale flinched at the volume of his voice.

“Um well… h-he trained her as a slave and she belongs to him now an-“

“That fucker, I swear when I see him I’m going to tear his fucking wings off” Crowley barked, his face full of rage and Aziraphale held his hands up as a sort of protection but also to calm Crowley down.

“No don’t say anything; he’ll know someone told you” Aziraphale panicked and Crowley glared over at him.

“Fuck you, that is my friend, I’m not going to let him get away with it” Crowley yanked at the chains and Aziraphale scooted backwards.

“Just hang on a minute, you don’t want to do anything, Gabriel will hurt you more if you try to hurt him” Aziraphale warned.

Crowley didn’t like this one bit. Beelzebub and he were good friends and Crowley always looked up to them back in hell. Crowley was pretty much their first hand man for anything that needed doing. Knowing that Gabriel had teared them down made him so angry inside and he wanted nothing better than to tear Gabriel limb from limb. Beelzebub was a force not to be reckoned with and imagining them being a slave was unnatural. Crowley imagined Beelzebub fighting like he would, refusing anything Gabriel would ask and disobeying.

“I don’t fucking care, the second I get these chains off, he’ll wished he never captured me” Crowley threatened.

“I know your upset but that isn’t the best thing to do, Gabriel won’t take this lightly, even if he doesn’t hurt you he might hurt Beelzebub and you don’t want that do you?” Aziraphale tried to calm Crowley down and it seemed to have worked.

Crowley sighed, shaking his head but still glared.

“Fine, I won’t say anything” he grumbled and Aziraphale softened.

It wasn’t just the fact that Gabriel would hurt Crowley if he knew about Beelzebub but also the fact that Aziraphale would surely be punished if Gabriel found out that he had been talking to the demon. Aziraphale never got involved with demons. He didn’t have a slave of his own and if Gabriel knew he was conversing with the one that got away for 2 years, he would be on the other end of a cane. You could almost say, Aziraphale was a slave to Gabriel.

“So where’s your slave then?” Crowley asked. He couldn’t imagine an angel who was against heavens bureaucracy had a slave of his own.

“I don’t have a slave, too busy with work and all, Gabriel’s a hard man to work for” Aziraphale frowned.

“He’s your boss then, well I guess he’s everyone’s boss but you work for him specifically?” he asked and Aziraphale nodded.

“Yes, I guess you could say assistant but it doesn’t mean I like working for him, as I said I don’t believe in this whole slave/master thing, he’s a man who wants what he wants and doesn’t give up easily” Aziraphale sighed.

“Look I better get going otherwise he’ll be suspious… are you okay, you never really answered that when I came in here” Aziraphale realised the nature of his visit and asked the question to Crowley again. A small smirk rode on Crowley’s face and nodded.

“Yeah, better now” he said and Aziraphale grinned.

“Well um maybe I’ll stop by another time, make sure you are okay then… and remember what I said about Beelzebub… just keep it to yourself” Aziraphale said the words slowly and Crowley rolled his eyes huffing.

“Yeah yeah, I said I would didn’t I” he groaned.

“Good” Aziraphale turned on his heel, marching out the cell and the door swung shut behind him.

“He’s a strange one” Crowley said to himself and leant up against the wall, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the short chapter, I hope you like it, next chapter will be Crowley’s first training day, please leave a comment and let me know what you think


End file.
